


Meeting

by KingKatte



Category: ORAS - Fandom, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: First Meetings, For a Friend, Other, wanted to write our OCs first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKatte/pseuds/KingKatte
Summary: King is (fashionably) late to a meeting but a special someone has come to visit.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonAlpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAlpaca/gifts).



> King is my OC and Peri is @ClockworkArceus '. King is the third admin of Team Magma whereas Peri is Maxie's mother. Both are pretty fond of each other from the getgo, I just wanted to actually write up the scene :)

Team Magma was hard at work with their next project, grunts clad in crimson bustling around the base could be seen and heard all around. The rounded yet tall man who directed them around seemed as angry as ever, always hiding his emotions with his squinted eyes. He was never in the mood for what trouble the grunts had for him but was there to help for the cause of their dear leader. Tabitha continued to call out demands for his fellow grunts to carry out all while Miss Courtney idled by checking inventory. It had been a long week with research leading to new advancements for the slew of work that had already been piling up. Then there was Maxie.

His ingenious plans had gotten them thus far, ever so closer to Groudon but not far enough to grasp the goal. Paperwork had begun to pile up and close to toppling over. It was tedious work that had to be done although he never liked it. Maxie could hear the grunts outside his office trying to prepare everything for the next mission at hand in the following days, hoping all was going according to plan. A smirk played at his lips as he read over the final outline that was beginning to be checked off as things progressed. It was working out better than he had hoped, but one could never be too careful. He knew that all too well.

A quaint rapping at his door caught his attention as he fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. His voice carried out behind the door enough for the other person to hear him. With a light click, the door opened and revealed the small woman with a clipboard in hand. As she took a step towards him, her small hand moved the lilac strands behind her ear and soon found herself in front of his desk. Maxie signed off on a paper before he finally fixated his attention towards her. 

“Ah, Courtney...finished with inventory?” He asked her softly before turning back to his work. A small hum was heard before he glanced over and noticed an added paper or two to the stacks. Luckily, this was the pile that was done which made him feel more at ease.

“Are the other two almost done with their work? I need to talk to three of you before we go any further.”

“Yes, sir, they’re finishing up getting the pokemon together. Tabitha should have finished paperwork as well, so he will be in shortly.”

Maxie nodded in thanks to his shorter of the admins, sending out a message to the other to in hopes they would see it and arrive shortly. He continued on with his work, the scratching of pen against paper filling the room with a monotonous tune. Courtney took her seat on the longer chair in front of the desk, checking her PokeNav for emails. Everything was in order on her end, now it was time to play the waiting game. She offered to help while they sat in silence, taking off some of Maxie’s load. Time passed slowly but it didn’t take long before another knock was at the door. Maxie did the same as before, calling the other person in and stood up from his desk. Tabitha walked in alone, much to the disappointment of his leader. Tabitha huffed and approached with a short and simple “hello” before sitting in the chair next to Courtney. 

“Where is he?” Maxie asked coldly

“Hello to you too, Leader Maxie,” Tabitha responded with the same spite.

Maxie rubbed his temples before looking between both of his admins. He hated the third but couldn’t bear to get rid of him. He was too vital but far too annoying for any one of them to stand alone. 

“Well, if he wants to be late then let him. This mission is of vital importance to our cause as the both of you know. Before we proceed with any more-”

The door swung open without so much of a knock before an exasperated grunt appeared in the door frame heaving for breath. The two admins turned around in their seats as Maxie looked up in annoyance. The poor grunt looked to have run all across the base before reaching his office it seemed. He took a nervous step inside as he caught his breath, taking his time to salute his leader before finally opening his mouth to speak.

“Sir, she…”

“Out with it, grunt. I haven’t the time for small talk. We are in the middle of an important meeting.”

“She...Leader Maxie sir, your-”

Another interruption continued the cycle of annoyance for the hot-headed man at the desk. Before he could utter another word, his mouth was left agape and his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose as sweat beaded on his forehead.

“Hello, ducklett! I’ve been missing you oh so dearly!”

Courtney and Tabitha shared a glance with each other before looking back at Maxie and back at the woman before them. They barely resembled each other, but they could see the similarities in their faces. The grunt had slipped away unnoticed by Maxie as he stood in shock. How could she have slipped through his guards? Were the grunts so incompetent that they let a measly old woman through? 

“Hello...Mother…” Maxie sighed in defeat as his thoughts finally caught up with him. He took a step from behind his usual place, possibly the first time all week. The group in the room knew how much of a workaholic the man was, but it was nice to see him finally move out from behind that dreadful place. Maxie kept his hands behind his back in the usual fashion, this time nervously playing with the cuffs of his sleeves as he looked at his mother up and down. She was in good health, looking young as ever to no one’s surprise, of course. “Did you need something?”

“Oh, my dear sweet ducklett I could never ask anything of you. I’ve missed you a lot you know-”

“Yes, mother, you’ve mentioned that.”

“It is rude to interrupt. I see you’ve been hard at work again, shouldn’t you take a break? You know it’s bad on your health to sit around and work all day.”

The woman continued to lecture her son while his two admins sat and waited liked they were watching a soap opera unfold. Maxie hung his head low in defeat as he listened to what she had to say. This was the norm it seemed, always having her lecture him in the most inconvenient of times. While he wanted to snap back in his own snarky manner that hid deep down, he kept his mouth quiet until she finished her spiel.

“It isn’t your concern, I’m a grown man. I have business to attend to, I am in a meeting with my admins,” he finally replied with a wavering sense of worry that she’d stay. 

“I thought that you said you had three admins now? Where’s the third?”

“Late. As usual. You wouldn’t like him either way. Please, mother, this is very important to me.”

“Are you trying to say that your work is more important than your dear old mother?” she pretended to look hurt, even so much as showing a quivering lip in an attempt to persuade him. 

“Forgive me for being fashionably late, the grunts were having too much fun. Oh, who am I kidding...I had too much fun,” came the laughter of a gaudy man as he opened the door.

The cringe became apparent on Maxie’s face as he saw the other biggest annoyance in his life walk through the door. Tabitha tensed up and Courtney sunk into the seat as a tinge of red crossed her face. The man appeared intoxicated with his slurred speech and poor walking ability, but he looked as clean and as sharp as he always was. Typical King, the third admin. Maxie fixed his glasses with an annoyed clearing of his throat. King pouted in response before seeing the woman off to the side. 

“Now, who’s this lovely lady? Maxie you never told me you had such a lovely sister,” he cooed whilst batting his eyes flirtatiously towards her.

Courtney rolled her eyes as she heard slight laughter from the woman. She waltzed over sweetly with her dress following her movements. 

“Ohoho, you’re a kind young man. I’m Peri, Maxie’s mother. How do you do?” she took off her pale glove and held it out for him. King took the invitation sweetly as he held her hand to his lips, placing a light kiss. And another. And another…

“King, that is enough,” Maxie’s voice cut through the awkward silence as sharp as any knife. King huffed and let the woman’s hand go, Peri soon covering it with her glove yet again as she turned away from King. Her light giggles continued as she covered her rosy cheeks with a hand. A smirk crossed the man's lips before he made his way to the chair where Courtney sat. Her arms were crossed impatiently, diverting her gaze from the man as he sat beside her with an arm finding its way behind the back of her and resting atop the seat. 

“You have such lovely admins.”

“Do not encourage him.”

Maxie glared at King who had already begun his usual loving on Courtney. The arm that had been behind her moved down around her waist as he kissed her cheek lovingly. Muttering something of love in her ear, he was close enough for her to smell the faintest hint of wine. Peri didn’t seem to like seeing the man with another woman like this. He was a flirt whether intentional or not, with every woman he encountered. 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to toy with women in such ways?” Peri asked him as her gaze went from Maxie to the small man.

“Never had much of a mother, but thanks for asking,” King retorted quickly. He hated talking of family matters, but he enjoyed this woman’s company in some way. Maxie looked annoyed as ever while the two carried on with their conversation.

“If the two of you want to engage in meaningless small talk, then be my guest elsewhere.”

“Ducklett, do take care of yourself,” Peri sighed as she went for the door, hoping King would follow. Just as she had wished, the man hopped up from his seating and followed the woman with a smile. He looked back and smirked at Maxie with a terrible face of mockery.

“Yeah, ‘ducklett,’ I hope you don’t mind me skipping out on this meeting.” 

Before the reddened man could yell at his terrible third admin, both of them were out the door. He turned his attention back to Tabitha and Courtney who were both startled from the mess. Courtney fixed her hair as she calmed herself down and Tabitha eased back into his chair happy that the two nuisances were gone. Maxie pushed up his glasses with a huff and found his way back to his comfortable computer chair. He pulled up to the desk and pulled out important papers in front of him. He cleared his throat and held his hands in front of him before putting on his serious and stoic expression.

“Now then, where were we?” He asked as if he had some dignity still left in him.


End file.
